Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! She is the female worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Kitty Katswell is the deuteragonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. She is T.U.F.F.'s #1 agent. Kitty is also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. She is Dudley's partner, assigned to train him as a T.U.F.F. agent, but often finds herself and her skills foiled by Dudley's antics. Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in "Puppy Love," Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty with his stupidity and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Appearance Kitty has black hair and wears a white headband and is tanned skin, green eyes, white shirt with a black jacket, black pants and white hills. Orders Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! * Medium Cup * Cookie Dough * Huckleberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Maui Meringue * Strawberry Topping * Rainbow Sprinkles * Banana (left) * Cherry (middle) Holiday Order: (Starlight Jubillee) * Medium Cup * Cookie Dough * Jubillee Jelly Syrup * Regular Blend * Maui Meringue * Powsicle Topping * Silver Star Sprinkles * 2 Candy Rockets (left, right) * Cherry (middle) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition! = WHERE'S MY ORDER! = Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! * Creameo Crust * Toffee Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Vented Crust * Strawberry Syrup (All Over) * 5 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer and Center) * Blueberries (Outer Ring) Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe Edition! * Liner A * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * Green Frosting * Apricot Drizzle * Rock Candy * Cloudberry Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Blue Moon Drizzle * Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Taco Mia Deluxe Edition! * Soft Taco with Chicken * Mild Sauce * Lettuce * Onions * Refried Beans * Verde Sauce Chips: Fiesta Chips * Nacho Cheese Dip Holiday Order: Summer Luau *Walking Taco Bag with Ahi Tuna *Mango Chilli Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Refried Beans *Mango Chilli Sauce Chips: Fiesta Chips *Nacho Cheese Dip Gallery hqdefault (1).jpg Kitty Katswell.jpg Funny Scene of Denver and Elsa.png Gif Final Match.gif KDCW.png A1.gif hqdefault.jpg This_kitty_I_hate_it_when_they_do_this.jpg download (2).jpg download (3).jpg download (4).jpg zdownload.jpg SummerPhoto.png|Kitty scene in the Summer Luau Photo Kitty.jpg kitty_katswell_by_mollyketty-d7lpd4h.png Trivia * The sticker "Kiwi Katswell" is earned when putting Kiwi Filling in Kitty Katswell's Pie (in Papa's Bakeria DE) and when giving her Kiwi Tea (in Papa's Nachoria) * She, Twilight Sparkle and Jessie are the only female customers to have 5 placeable toppings on there pies. Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Workers Category:K Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Warriors Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Deuteragonist Category:Black Hair Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Nickeloden Characters Category:T.U.F.F Puppy characters Category:Green Eyes Category:American Category:North American Category:Anthropomorphic characters